Foi o Leite!
by Nanda Evans
Summary: Desde pequena, eu tenho um fraco por leite. E a Suzie sabia disso. E usou como desculpa. Golpe baixo. Muito baixo mesmo. Além do subsolo. Tipo uns dez andares abaixo. Não tenho culpa! Foi o leite! Fic dedicada à Caroline Evans Potter J/L Dram/Roman/Com
1. Capítulo Um: Abrindo os olhos

_Fic dedicada à **Caroline Evans Potter** - Querida, valeu pela paciência em esperar eu finalmente postar! Espero que goste, viu? XD~_

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer:** Nem o James, Lily, Sirius, Remus e Peter são meus, como todo mundo sabe. Eles pertencem à Tia Jô, obviamente. Assim como o Vovô Dumbie, a Tia Minnie e o Filch. A Suzzy é minha. Mas só. Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos.

**Resumo:** Desde pequena, eu tenho um fraco por leite. Tudo bem, eu sei que é idiota, mas é a mais pura verdade. E a Suzzy sabia disso. E usou como desculpa. Golpe baixo. Muito baixo mesmo. Além do subsolo. Tipo uns dez andares abaixo. Eu não tenho culpa! Foi o leite!

* * *

**Foi o Leite!**

Capítulo Um: Abrindo os olhos

**Narrado por Lily Evans**

Okay. O que posso dizer? Ela me pegou de surpresa, tá bom? Não é como se eu quisesse realmente ter deixado ele entrar. Mas a Suzzy, minha querida amiga, entrou com ele na sala dos monitores. Simplesmente assim. Bateu. Perguntei quem era. Ela respondeu. Disse que estava trazendo leite. Pensei: _ah, que amor, Suzzy, você é uma boa amiga!_ Eu abri. _Má_, _muito má_, _Suzzy_. Muito má _mesmo_. Muito, muito, muito...(continua até atingir a 634574ª palavra _muito_. Multiplicada por infinito. Por aí...) _**má**_! - Ah, ela vai ver só uma coisa, e espero que ela saiba rezar. E reze bastante para que os restos mortais que eu jogarei no lago da Lula-Gigante sejam encontrados. E identificados. Mas eu não sou sádica (sorriso assustador). - Não posso deixar de comentar o fato de que ela não me avisou que havia um Maroto com ela. E nem era o Maroto monitor, não! Era o Maroto apanhador. Isso mesmo. James Potter. Merlin, proteja essa garota e me segure bem, senão não sei o que vou fazer com _ela_. Aliás, ainda estou avaliando a opção da Lula-Gigante. Mas também posso causar uma _pequena explosão_ no calderão dela na aula de poções. Não que eu queira explodir ela (sorriso assustador de novo), _imagina_!

E adivinha? Ele simplesmente entrou. Isso mesmo. Assim. Sem pedir permissão nem nada. Ah, se o ódio matasse... Bem, se matasse, não existiria mais ninguém nesse mundo. Mas deixando isso de lado...

– Lily, - falou a desgraçada, me empurrando um copo de leite. Ah, pelo menos ela _trouxe o leite_. Okay, diminui o número de pedaços que eu ia cortar do seu corpo pela metade. O que não significa que sobraram poucos. _Não mesmo_. - eu preciso que você me faça um graaande favor.

Isso, amiguinha. Sua morte já está marcada mesmo. Qual o seu último desejo?

– Eu preciso mesmo, mesmo, mesmo que você busque uma coisa pra mim.  
– Que coisa? E porque você mesma não busca? - Perguntei desconfiada.  
– Sabe o que que é, Lily... É que essa _coisa_ está na sala do Filch. E, bom, você sabe, ele não é meu amigo nem nada.  
– Não, ele odeia você, Suzzy.  
– Exatamente. Pois é, e essa coisa é muuuuito importante.

Meu Deus. Eu odeio com todas as minhas forças esse _tom_ dela. Simplesmente porque vem bomba pela frente. E uma bomba beeeem grande.

– Suzzy, o que estaria na sala do Filch? Não me meta em problemas, Suzannah!  
– Não, Lily, imagina! - riu ela sem graça.

Olhei pra ela e depois pro Potter. Acho que assim ela compreendeu.

– Pois é. Na verdade, esse favorzinho não é pra mim. É pros Marotos.

Olhei incrédula para ela. Ah tá. Além de invadir a sala com o _Potter_, ainda quer que eu faça um favor pra ele? Tive que tomar meu leite. Muuuito leite. Ah, só isso para me acalmar. Apoiada na mesa em que eu estava sentada antes deles aparecerem, perguntei:

– Okay, Suzannah, só me dê _uma _resposta convincente: Porque eu ajudaria os Marotos?

Olhei fixamente para o Potter. Ele havia olhado divertido para a nossa conversa até agora, mas de repente ficou sério. Voltei meus olhos para a minha amiga, esperando.

– Porque você me ama? - tentou ela.

Eu apenas encarei-a.

- Porque você é amiga de um maroto? - tentou de novo.

Continuei encarando ela.

– "Porque você é uma monitora e tem o dever moral de ajudar a quem precisa, seja quem for, seja para o que for."

Ah não. Tudo menos isso. O feitiço virou contra o feiticeiro. Nesse caso, contra a feiticeira. Ela simplesmente usou o que eu digo para ela toda santa vez em que eu tinha que fazer um trablho de monitoria, o que resultava em passar menos tempo com ela e as outras meninas. Fiquei sem palavras. Como ela ousou? Não dá, depois dizem que _eu_ sou a inteligente.

– Porque não pedem ajuda pro Remus? Ele é tão monitor quanto eu. - tentei.

Potter ficou meio estranho, mas logo camuflou isso com um sorrisinho.

– Bem, digamos que ele não está disponível no momento.

Certamente. O Remus é um ótimo amigo, mas sempre que eu preciso dele, ele some. _Onde você está quando eu mais preciso de você?_ Isso acontece praticamente todo mês. Na verdade, isso acontece todo mês. Que estranho... Tá, Lily, pense no Remus mais tarde. Okay, me rendo. Suspirei.

– Tá bom. O que é?

Os rostos dos dois simplesmente se iluminaram. Lily Evans, você tem um coração muito mole.

– É um pergaminho.

Caí sentada na cadeira. Como assim? Tudo isso por um pergaminho?

– Vocês querem um... Pergaminho?  
– Não é um pergaminho qualquer. É muito importante para os Marotos. Por favor, Evans.

Opa. Alguém pára o mundo que eu quero descer. James Potter me chamou de _Evans_? E pediu _por favor_? O mundo enlouqueceu.  
Fiquei tão boba que esqueci totalmente da idéia do lago da Lula-Gigante.  
Olhei para os dois. Suzzy parecia comovida. E o Potter... Meu Deus, é uma miragem. Ele está _desesperado_!  
Evans, Evans, você ainda se dá mal por ter um coração tããão mole.

– Tudo bem. Mas como vou saber que pergaminho é? Vocês sabem quantos têm naquela sala?  
– Bom, Lily. Foi por isso que o James veio.

Olhei para o copo de leite, que descansava ao lado do livro que eu lia com tanto entusiasmo antes de ser rudemente interrompida. Logo depois olhei para o relógio. Lá se vai a minha agradável tarde de domingo.

– Okay. O Filch está de babá do primeiro ano, já que o professor deles está doente. Só volta em uma hora. Vamos logo.

Resolvi não olhar, mas tenho certeza que os dois sorriram. Fechei o livro com cuidado e peguei meu casaco de algodão. Devo acrescentar o fato de que, como estamos em pleno inverno, esse casaco não seria o suficiente. Pena que não pensei nisso na hora. Coloquei-o e saí pela porta. Olhei para trás.

– Não vem, Potter?  
– Claro.

* * *

Tudo bem. Aqui estou eu, andando sorrateiramente em Hogwarts para _ajudar James Potter_. E o pior: estou _quebrando regras_ para isso. Ai, Deus. Será que a Suzzy colocou algo naquele leite?

– Tudo bem. _– _falei quando chegamos na sala do Filch – Os pergaminhos normalmente ficam no arquivo.

Falei me aproximando do arquivo perto do armário.

– Quando ele confiscou o tal pergaminho?  
– Há dois dias.

Enquanto eu procurava o bendito pergaminho, ouvi passos no corredor. Logo havia alguém em frente à porta.

– Sim, Madame Norra, aqueles pestinhas irão pagar por isso.

Olhei para o Potter. Não sei se ele estava tão apavorado quanto eu, mas eu sei que não poderíamos ficar ali por muito mais tempo. Olhei em volta. A única opção era o armário do Filch. Suzzy, você me paga por isso! Não acho que o Filch tenha algo contra mim, mas aposto que ele não acharia divertido me encontrar com o Potter na sala dele. Ainda mais em um momento em que ele estava ausente. Puxei Potter para dentro e fechei a porta no exato momento em que Filch entrava.

– Você não disse que ele só voltava em uma hora? - sussurrou ele.  
– Era pra ele estar cuidando do primeiro ano! - me defendi.

Logo tivemos a resposta. Filch estava conversando com a Madame Norra.

– Aqueles alunos estúpidos do primeiro ano! Ah, porque baniram as detenções nas masmorras, Madame Norra? Era tão bom, pendurá-los pelos tornozelos...

Legal. Realmente interessante. Passei os últimos sete anos da minha vida fazendo duas coisas em especial: Não quebrar regras e evitar o Potter. E onde estou agora? _Escondida_ no armário do _Filch_ _com o Potter_! Estou perdida!

– O que faremos agora? - sussurrou ele de novo.  
– Teremos que esperar ele ir embora. - suspirei.

Não sei se foi impressão minha porque estava escuro, mas acho que o Potter gostou disso. Claro, Evans! Potter é, e sempre será o Potter!

– Acho que ele saiu. - sussurrei.

A minha desesperada esperança se foi, infelizmente, no momento seguinte.

– Madame Norra, acho que estamos atrasados, tem toda aquela papelada para arrumar - resmungou ele.

E para meu desespero total, ouvi passos em direção ao armário. E adivinha? Sim, _eu_ estou _dentro_ dele!  
Graças a Deus, Merlin, Jashin e todas as entidades existentes, ele simplesmente jogou o casaco pra dentro. Nem reparou em dois alunos do sétimo ano encolhidos ali. O problema era que ele jogou aquele casaco fedorento em cima do Potter. Não agüentei e ri da expressão dele. Logo reparei que Filch poderia ouvir e lancei um Abaffiato. Depois, nós dois caímos na risada. Não dava pra agüentar! Não sei porquê, mas era engraçado.  
Assim que me recompus, parei para olhar o Potter.  
Pela primeira vez reparei como ele era lindo. Logo ele parou de rir também e ficou me encarando com ar de dúvida.

– Porque está me olhando assim? - sussurrou ele.  
– Bem... Estou impressionada.  
– Pelo quê?  
– Em outra ocasião qualquer, você já teria tentado alguma coisa... Sabe... Comigo. - sussurrei de volta, apesar de não haver necessidade.

Ele parou e olhou para mim. Olho no olho. Senti uma coisa estranha, não sei explicar. Simplesmente senti que ele lia os meus pensamentos, tamanha a força que aquele olhar exercia sobre mim. Comecei a sentir frio.

– Evans. Você pode não acreditar, mas eu mudei. Há semanas eu não tento nada, não te chamo de Lily, não te convido pra sair. Você não reparou?

Realmente. Ele havia mudado. Mas eu pensei que ele simplesmente tivesse resolvido encher o saco de outra. Devo, porém, acrescentar o fato de que eu sentia falta dele correndo atrás de mim. Era impressão minha ou aquele armário estava cada vez mais gelado? Me encolhi antes de responder.

– Você cansou de mim, ué. - disse baixinho. Não sei a quem eu estava tentando enganar, a ele ou a mim mesma.  
– Evans. - começou ele - Eu não cansei de você, sabe o porquê?

Permaneci encolhida em silêncio. De repente me senti tão baixa, tão suja por dentro.

– Porque eu não canso de quem me faz rir. De quem persegue os meus sonhos à noite. De quem eu penso vinte e quatro horas por dia. Eu não canso de quem é amiga, companheira e fiel. Eu não canso dos olhos mais lindos. Da risada mais bela. E principalmente, Evans. Eu não canso do amor.

Fiquei sem palavras. Aquele era James Potter? Aquele que eu conheci? Que quebrava sete corações por semana? Ele simplesmente parecia outra pessoa. E eu não sei como, mas novamente ele leu os meus pensamentos. Nesse ponto eu já tremia de frio.

– Eu não sou quem você pensa que sou. Se você pensa que me conhece, Evans, está muito enganada. Você não conhece nem a mim, nem ao meu coração.

A essa altura, meus olhos já estavam banhados em lágrimas. Cada vez ele chegava mais perto. E a cada milimetro que ele se aproximava, eu queria mais e mais tocá-lo, senti-lo.

– Você estava certa em uma coisa. Eu cansei. Mas não foi de você. Eu cansei de ser ignorado. Eu cansei de você pisar em mim, como se eu fosse uma barata, sem sentimentos. Eu cansei de esperar por um amor que não viria. Talvez eu tenha cansado de mim mesmo. De ser quem eu não sou. Evans, eu cansei de tentar. Resolvi que se você não quer, então eu também não iria querer. - agora não era apenas eu quem estava chorando. Lágrimas saíam dos olhos dele. Lágrimas solitárias e silenciosas. - Mas eu estava muito errado em pensar que eu conseguiria esquecer você, Evans. Eu juro por tudo que é mais sagrado que eu queria ser como você pensa e achar que garotas são apenas mais um prêmio. Que você é só mais um prêmio. Mas não posso.

Nesse momento, nós já dividíamos o mesmo ar. Eu sentia o seu hálito fresco perto do meu, sua mão tocava o meu rosto. _Merlin, eu acho que amo esse Maroto._

– Eu realmente não iria mais encher o seu saco, mas surgiu uma emergência. Esse pergaminho é muito importante para os Marotos. Eu simplesmente _tinha_ que resgatá-lo. Passamos umas duas semanas de noites em claro até completá-lo. E você era a única que podia ajudar.

A voz dele estava baixa, tão baixa que eu só podia escutá-lo pela proximidade. Eu realmente esperava que ele fosse me beijar nesse momento. Eu queria que isso acontecesse. Eu _desejava_.  
Mas ele fez exatamente o contrário. Ele jogou seu casaco em volta dos meus ombros e se afastou. Apesar de isso ser difícil, dados os curtos limites daquele armário. Mas ele se afastou. E o pior: retirou o Abaffiato, fazendo com que eu não ousasse falar mais nada, afinal o Filch poderia ouvir.

– Acho que ele já foi – sussurrou ele.

Me encolhi no casaco dele. Eu desejava com todo o meu ser que fosse mentira. Eu realmente queria que o Filch estivesse ali. Infelizmente não estava. Pudemos ver isso ao abrir a porta depois de alguns silenciosos e angustiantes minutos terem passado. A sala estava vazia.

Assim como o meu coração.

* * *

Yay, people!

E aí, o que acharam? Foi um cap bem longuinho. Mas não se acostumem, os próximos são beem mais curtos.  
Bom, como deu pra pperceber, a fic eh meio mutante. Começou com uma comédia leve, porém interessante. Passou para um draminha que Deus me livre agora pro fim. Nos próximos caps, vai ficar pulando entre drama e romance.  
Então posso classificar a fic como Romance/Comédia/Drama - mas o FF não tem tres opções, então foram as mais importantes: drama e romance. Espero que tenham gostado e que apertem esse botão aí em baixo.

Bjss  
Nanda Evans  
(Prima Originalmete - Falsificada - de Lily Evans)


	2. Capítulo Dois: O Casaco

**Agradecimentos especiais à Caroline Evans Potter, Byakuya Uchiha, Milli Kurosaki e Lucy Vicky Evans. Obrigada pelo apoio, espero que continuem gostando.**

**Disclaimer:** Nem o James, Lily, Sirius, Remus e Peter são meus, como todo mundo sabe. Eles pertencem à Tia Jô, obviamente. Assim como o Vovô Dumbie, a Tia Minnie e o Filch. A Suzzy é minha. Mas só. Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos.

**Observação:** Assim como farei em Back In Time, estou mudando o apelido da Suzannah de Suzzy para Suzie.

* * *

**Foi o Leite!**

Capítulo Dois: O Casaco

No dia seguinte à tentativa frustrada de recuperar o bendito pergaminho, eu me sentia acabada. Não consegui dormir um segundo sequer. As palavras do James ecoavam na minha cabeça, com uma clareza incrível. Era como se eu estivesse as ouvindo nesse exato momento.

"_Porque eu não canso de quem me faz rir. De quem persegue os meus sonhos à noite. De quem eu penso vinte e quatro horas por dia. Eu não canso de quem é amiga, companheira e fiel. Eu não canso dos olhos mais lindos. Da risada mais bela. E principalmente, Evans:_

**_Eu não canso do amor_**."

Algo me dizia que nem o leite me acalmaria dessa vez.

* * *

Passei o dia todo olhando de soslaio pro James. Ele simplesmente me ignorava. Eu não agüentava mais. Decidi falar com ele. Peguei um pedaço de pergaminho e escrevi as seguintes palavras: "_Me encontre na torre de astronomia ás 9:30 da noite de hoje. Estarei esperando. Por favor, apareça."_.

Coloquei o bilhete em sua mochila junto com o casaco enquanto atravessava a sala para ir jantar. Passei o tempo todo brincando com a comida, sem realmente ter a intenção comê-la.

– Lily? LILY?! - exclamou Suzie - Finalmente! Estou te chamando faz tempo. Você ainda não me disse: Conseguiu o pergaminho?

Suspirei. Tudo o que eu não queria fazer agora era falar sobre a minha pequena excursão ao armário do Filch.

– Não, Suzie, ainda não. - disse, dando o assunto por encerrado.

Logo me cansei dos olhares furtivos da minha amiga e fui para a torre esperar pelo momento. Comecei a achar que marquei tarde demais.  
Ainda eram sete e meia. Para passar o tempo, resolvi olhar pela grande janela da torre. Bem longe no céu, vi a lua cheia brilhando mais intensamente à medida que o Sol se punha.  
Atravessei a torre, sentei no chão gelado e comecei a pensar no que iria falar para ele quando ele chegasse. _Se_ ele chegasse.

_You are, my fire, (Você é o meu fogo)  
The one, desire, (O único que eu desejo)  
Believe, when I say (Acredite quando eu digo)  
I want it that way (Eu quero desse jeito)_

Estava cada vez mais frio e escuro. Comecei a desejar não ter devolvido aquele casaco preto para o James. Era tão quentinho, tão confortável. Fala sério, eu tenho que aprender a me agasalhar.

_But we, are two worlds apart, (Mas nós somos dois mundos diferentes)  
Can't reach to your heart, (Não posso alcançar o seu coração)  
When you say, (Quando você diz)  
I want it that way (Eu quero desse jeito)_

_Tell me why,_ (Me diga por que)  
_Ain't nothin' but a heartache,_ (Não foi nada além de uma mágoa)  
_Tell me why,_ (Me diga por que)  
_Ain't nothin' but a mistake,_ (Não foi nada além de um erro)  
_Tell me why,_ (Me diga por que)  
_I never wanna hear you say,_ (Eu nunca quero ouvir você dizer)  
_I want it that way_ (Eu quero desse jeito)

Não sei quanto tempo permaneci ali, mas acho que acabei ardomecendo. Sei apenas que quando acordei, já não sentia mais frio. Olhei para o meu reflexo em uma janela fechada: o tal casaco preto que eu tanto desejava. Isso queria dizer que _ele veio_!

_Now I can see that we've fallen apart, (Agora eu vejo o quanto nos distanciamos)  
From the way that it used to be, Yeah, (Do jeito que costumava ser, yeah)  
No matter the distance, (Não importa a distância)  
I want you to know, (Eu quero que você saiba)  
That deep down inside of me... (Que bem no fundo)_

_You are, my fire,_ (Você é o meu fogo)  
_The one, desire,_ (O único que eu desejo)  
_You are..._ (Você é...)

Voltei a olhar para a janela. Já estava quase amanhecendo quando vi uma cena muito estranha. Quatro vultos entravam em um salgueiro ao longe. Ao que pareciam, eram animais. Me aproximei da janela e olhei com mais atenção: Um era tão pequeno que eu chutaria ser um roedor. O outro era médio, me parecia um cachorro. O terceiro era meio indecifrável, uma mistura de lobo com humano. O último era um _cervo_.

Resolvi voltar para o dormitório. Mas antes, uma passadinha na cozinha. Eu realmente precisava de leite.

* * *

Yay!  
E aí, gente, o que estão achando?  
Esse cap foi um song com a música I Want It That Way do Backstreet Boys.  
Desculpem o tamainho, mas os próximos caps serão maiores, okay?  
Muito obrigada a todos que coment. Respostas por e-mail.  
Bjoes

Nanda Evans  
(Prima Originalmente - Falsificada - de Lily Evans)

* * *


	3. Capítulo Três: A Descoberta

**Agradecimentos especiais à Caroline Evans Potter.**

**Disclaimer:** Nem o James, Lily, Sirius, Remus e Peter são meus, como todo mundo sabe. Eles pertencem à Tia Jô, obviamente. Assim como o Vovô Dumbie, a Tia Minnie e o Filch. A Suzie é minha. Mas só. Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos.

* * *

**Foi o Leite!**

Capítulo Três: A Descoberta

Enquanto eu descia a escadaria principal, vi a grande porta de carvalho se abrindo. Surpresa, escondi-me atrás de uma estátua.

Pela porta, para meu desespero, passavam ninguém mais, ninguém menos que os Marotos. Escondida ali, pude ouvir o que diziam.

– Essa noite foi bem agitada - comentou Sirius, ajudando Remus a andar.

Então percebi que os quatro estavam feridos. Logo me lembrei dos animais que entravam no Salgueiro Lutador. Será que eles tinham algo haver com aquilo?

Quando percebi, já estava seguindo-os através do castelo. Eles usavam muitas passagens e estava quase impossível acompanhá-los, quando finalmente chegamos ao seu destino: a Enfermaria. Remus entrou e os outros se dirigiram para a torre da Grifinória. Mas se eles também estavam feridos, porque não entraram na Enfermaria junto?

Comecei a prestar atenção nos ferimentos deles: Peter tinha alguns arranhões no rosto, Sirius tinha um corte médio no ombro e James sangrava muito na região abdominal.

Fiquei preocupada, aqueles ferimentos pareciam graves. O que será que eles aprontaram?

Resolvi descobrir isso, e devo dizer que esqueci completamente do leite.

Voltei para a Enfermaria já completamente acordada. Parei na porta fechada e tentei ouvir alguma coisa.

– Muito bem, senhor Lupin. Com esse remédio, o senhor vai se sentir melhor. - disse a enfermeira.

Ouvi passos, que sinalizavam que ela havia voltado para a sua sala. Não esperei nem um minuto a mais e adentrei o lugar, logo entrando no leito do Remus.

– Lily? - perguntou Remus assustado - O que você está fazendo aqui?

– Remus... - disse me sentando em sua cama.

Pude ver que suas feridas eram tão horríveis - ou mais - quanto as dos outros.

– O que vocês faziam fora do colégio? - continuei, falando baixo - Porque todos se machucaram? E porque eles não estão aqui também?

Logo me arrependi por ter feito tantas perguntas. Os olhos do meu amigo expremiam dois sentimentos: dor e medo.

Evans, você nunca faz nada certo!

– Lily, eu... - sua voz falhou.

Ficamos apenas nos olhando, quando ouvi um barulho: a enfermeira estava voltando. Me escondi no leito ao lado e esperei. Quem sabe eu não descobriria algo?

A enfermeira resmungou.

– Não acredito que o senhor fez isso! Já falei para ter cuidado, senhor Lupin! Por que não me esperou para buscá-lo? Poderia ficar muito machucado!

Então ela saiu resmungando baixinho, longe o bastante para Remus não ouví-la, _mas eu ouvi_.

– Não acredito que esse menino insiste em ficar aqui! Um lobisomem em Hogwarts, que horror! Daqui a pouco, vão trazer gigantes. Pensando bem, já tem o Hagrid.

Fiquei estática.

_Remus é um... Lobisomem!_

Não sei que expressão fiz naquele momento, afinal eu não estava com um espelho na hora. - Óbvio, né Lily? Pára de dizer coisas estúpidas! - Mas acho que não foi uma expressão muito legal, já que quando voltei ao leito do Remus, ele me olhou de um jeito estranho. Bem estranho.

Não agüentei aquela incessante troca de olhares silensiosos. Lancei um Abaffiato e perguntei:

– Remus, você me encara como amiga?

Ele me olhou profundamente e respondeu.

– Claro que sim, Lily. Do que você...?

– Então porque você não me contou que é um lobisomem?! - eu estava completamente exaltada.

Ele ficou sem palavras, me olhando apavorado. Suspirei e novamente me sentei na cama, pegando sua mão.

– Remus, você não achou que eu fosse ter medo, não é?

– Eu... - tentou ele - Desculpe.

– Apenas não minta mais para mim, okay? - perguntei sorrindo.

Ele sorriu fracamente de volta.

– Me responda uma última coisa? - perguntei, já levantada.

Ele concordou com a cabeça.

– Os outros Marotos. Onde estavam? Não minta. - pedi.

– Comigo. - respondeu derrotado.

– Mas... Como?

– Você disse que era a última pergunta. - replicou ele.

– Está bem - suspirei.

Resolvi deixá-lo descansar e me despedi.

Foi então que me lembrei do meu pensamento do dia anterior: Remus nunca estava lá quando eu precisava. Agora eu soube o quão injusta eu fui.

Agora só me restava saber como os Marotos conseguiam se aproximar dele quando transformado.

Pensava nisso enquanto entrava no Salão Comunal e me deparei com um moreno de óculos sentado em uma poltrona, me esperando.

– Você estava nos seguindo, não estava? - acusou ele com calma.

* * *

_N/A: _*Nanda se desviando dos tomates.* Tudo bem, eu sei, eu sei.  
Eu demoro meio século pra atualizar e ainda venho com um capitulozinho desses...  
Mas é que a minha internet só voltou a dois dias, e até agora eu estava me entregando totalmente a Back In Time.  
Mas a pedidos da querida Carol E. Potter, eu tomei vergonha na cara e postei esse cap. Sorry a todos, espero que estejam gostando. Meus agradecimentos a Bella Potter, Anggie, Nicky Evans, e, é claro, a Carol! Ti adoru!  
Muitos beijos para todos que leem/comentam/favoritam a mim ou a minha fic!  
Beijoss!  
Nanda Evans  
(Prima Originalmente - Falsificada - de Lily Evans)  
PS: Tentarei postar o mais rápido possível e escrever mais também. Bjs.


End file.
